


Bãi Rác Tình Yêu

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Shrunkyclunks, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation, softness but shitty softness, steve's horrid texting
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: “Anh chia tay với em đây.”Bucky dùng bàn tay rảnh để ném thêm một miếng Takis vào miệng, “Hay lắm, anh yêu.”





	Bãi Rác Tình Yêu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rightings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightings/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Colorful Mess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388591) by [rightings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightings/pseuds/rightings). 



“Thôi nào Bucky.” 

Có thể nếu cậu giả vờ không nghe thấy anh nói gì đủ lâu, Bucky nghĩ, Steve sẽ chán rồi bỏ đi. 

“Anh biết em nghe tiếng anh nhé.”

Vớ vẩn. Steve biết thế nào được nhờ. 

“Đừng có thách anh, Buck.” 

Thách thức: 2%…15%…38%…54%…72%..97%…99%…

Bucky cảm thấy bị kéo chân, và điều tiếp theo cậu biết là Steve đang bế cậu lên và cậu bị lôi ra ngoài không khí lạnh mà không có lớp chăn dày bảo vệ. 

100%... Thách thức. Hoàn thành. 

“Steve à,” Bucky dỗi, đẩy tay vào ngực Steve, cố gắng thoát khỏi cái tư thế bế cô dâu mà Steve đang xài. 

“Đêm qua em hứa sẽ đi chạy với anh mà,” Steve, tên khốn chết dẫm. Đang dịu dàng nhắc nhở cậu. Anh ta còn nhẹ nhàng hôn lên trán Bucky nữa chứ. Tởm vồn. 

Bucky nhìn thẳng vào ngực Steve. Cậu có dành cả đời cũng không đủ can đảm nhìn thẳng vào mắt Steve. “Trước em đã nói rồi, giờ nói lại nhá. Em cấm anh bắt em chịu trách nhiệm cho những lời được thốt ra trong lúc anh đang ăn đít em.” 

Lồng ngực Steve có tiếng khúc khích, “Trước anh cũng nói rồi, và giờ anh nói lại em nghe nhá.” Anh cấm em nhắc đến vụ ăn đít trong nỗ lực vô ích để làm sao lãng anh khi anh đang thuyết phục em tham gia chạy cùng anh.”

“Đi mà anh,” Bucky đảo mắt, “anh nghĩ sao mà em lại có gan để bị ăn đít lúc sớm sủa thế này được?”

“Bây giờ là 3 giờ chiều mà Buck.” 

Vấn đề ngữ nghĩa thôi mà, Bucky nghĩ. Cậu không thèm trả lời mà chỉ rụi rụi vào ngực Steve. Ều, nếu mà đã bị xâm lấn tới mức này bởi Steve, thôi thì cứ dùng anh vào việc sưởi ấm các kiểu đi. 

Steve, hiển nhiên, méo khoái điều này. “Không, làm ơn đi Bucky.” 

“Ứ ưmm?” Bucky nói, như một cử chỉ của sự bao biện hoàn toàn.

“Em không thoát được vụ này bằng việc tỏ ra dễ thương đâu,” anh tuyên bố. 

“Ứ ưmm” 

**Bucky: 1**

**Steve: 0**

 

* * *

 

Giây phút nghe thấy tiếng lạch cạch quen thuộc của chìa khóa cửa, Bucky đã biết chắc chuyện gì sắp xảy ra. Và chắc chắn cậu không khoái nó tí tị nào.

Bucky lọ mọ đứng dậy từ chỗ cậu đã nằm chảy mỡ suốt sáu tiếng đồng hồ. Cậu định bỏ trốn, nhưng Steve đã đoán trước được rồi.

“Ồ không em có chạy đằng trời,” ngón trỏ của Steve là thứ đầu tiên xuất hiện khi cánh cửa mở ra, nhắm vào Bucky đầy nghi hoặc. Steve bước vào, anh nheo mắt, mím môi theo cái cách một kẻ đang cật lực nhịn cười. 

“Steve, cưng à, chào anh,” Bucky cười hihi, như thể cậu đang không cố trốn khỏi Steve khoảng 30 giây trước. Steve bước gần tới Bucky, để cả hai đứng mặt đối mặt.

“Bucky cưng à,” Steve nhại, “Ngồi xuống đi em.” 

Được lắm… thế thì phải triển chiêu thức khác thôi. 

Bucky quỳ sụp xuống, không mạnh đến mức nhức đầu gối, nhưng được cái quá nhanh quá nguy hiểm đến Steve còn chưa hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Cảm giác quỳ trên sàn không dễ thương gì cả, dù sàn gỗ thì bóng loáng xinh đẹp phết. 

Steve định lùi lại, nhưng Bucky đã kịp luồn ngón tay vào thắt lưng anh. 

Steve nhăn nhó, "B-"

Bucky ngoắc thêm một ngón tay vào khóa thắt lưng. 

“Em không thể cứ…ah, làm thế này để-,” Bucky cạ má vào phần cứng giữa hai chân Steve, ”…chặn họng anh, mỗi lần anh thuyết phục em tập…” Bucky cởi khuy và kéo khóa chiếc quần, “đệ- thể dục,” 

“Không được hả anh?”  Bucky đảm bảo rằng câu hỏi được thốt ra ngay trước chuối của Steve.

“K-không, em-“ 

Steve ngửa đầu ra và thở dốc. 

 

* * *

 

“Anh đi gym đây,” Steve nói, tỏ ra tỉnh bơ. Thành ra nghe cũng không nhiều bơ lắm. “Em đi với anh không?”

Bucky giả bộ suy nghĩ, “Em không thể gây ra quá nhiều lực lên cánh tay, Steve ạ. Nó nổ phát em chết luôn mất,” Bucky nói, nêu lên sự thật giản đơn. 

“Chỉ bởi anh không biết em với Tony bàn chuyện dân khối A kiểu gì trong phòng thí nghiệm, không đồng nghĩa là anh không hiểu được rằng Tony sẽ không bao giờ tính toán hờn hợt và quên đi việc cản cánh tay em khỏi bị tích nhiệt làm nóng quá.” Bucky cười khúc khích khi nghe Steve nói. Steve nheo mắt, “Và ừ, anh hiểu nghĩa từ đó đấy.”

Bucky nhướn một bên mày. “Nóng quá hay nứng quá hả anh?” 

Steve gần như đã ước cánh tay nổ phát chết luôn thằng người yêu khốn nạn nhà anh đi cho rồi. 

**Bucky: 3**

**Steve: 0**

 

* * *

 

Steve; E yêu ơi :*

Bucky; chàoooo 

Steve; mún bít hum nay a làm gì hem?!!  :O

Bucky; đéo ạ  

Bucky; e biết a định làm gì r nhá đồ ml

 _Steve;_  Bucky……

Steve; ĐI MÀ EM!!!

Bucky; đéo

Steve; ĐI MỪ :’(

Bucky; đéo

Steve; E thực sự cần tập thể dục mààà

Bucky; a bảo tôi béo đấy à?

Steve; Ngừi béo cũng có thể tập thể dục và tràn đầy năng lựng 

Steve; e thì đéo 0.o

Steve; ANH thấy EM lườiiiiiii vãi kítttt

Bucky; haha ok a làm như tôi quan tâm

 _Steve;_  James.

Steve; A biết e ĐANG đọc nhé

Steve; ANH CÓ THỂ THẤY NGUYÊN CÁI DÒNG ĐÃ XEM LÚC 2:27PM ĐẤY BUCKY

Steve; Bucky e iu ơi đi mừ 

Steve; OK đồ chó để xem đứa nào buscu e tối nay 

 

* * *

 

“Em biết cái mẹ gì không?” Steve tự dưng gào tướng lên. 

Bucky thong thả lật thêm một trang sách khác, cậu thậm chí còn chẳng thèm rời mắt khỏi cuốn sách mà đáp, “Giề?”

“Anh chia tay với em đây.” 

Bucky dùng bàn tay rảnh để ném thêm một miếng Takis vào miệng, “Hay lắm, anh yêu.”

Steve nheo mắt nhìn Bucky, Bucky đang đọc sách nên cậu cũng không hẳn là trông thấy hành động ấy, “Anh nghiêm túc thật đấy.” 

Bucky bảo, “Ừ em biết anh nghiêm túc mà cưng,” nhưng cái cách cậu liếm bột Takis khỏi ngón tay để lật thêm trang sách nữa cho thấy cậu nghĩ Steve xàm bỏ xừ.  

“Nếu em không đứng dậy tập thể dục trong ba mươi phút tiếp theo, anh thề với Chúa, James Buchanan, anh sẽ đá em ngay và luôn,” Steve lườm một cái thật nhói vào đầu Bucky. Bucky ngẩng lên và mở miệng ra định nói gì đó, nhưng Steve đã chen ngang. “Và ý anh là tập thể dục theo đúng nghĩa đen ấy Bucky. Không phải loại em đang nghĩ trong đầu đâu.”

Bucky gật đầu, dán mắt vào sách tiếp. Tên khốn còn méo thèm trả lời Steve; cứ để anh trương lềnh phềnh ở đấy mà thôi. 

 

* * *

 

Anh đã thử tất cả mọi cách. Anh đã thử kiểu thúc ép, anh đã thử kiểu mời mọc, anh đã thử kiểu ngoan ngoãn, anh thậm chí còn thử hẳn một quả tối hậu thư. Vậy là chỉ còn một cách nữa thôi. 

Đầu gối Steve dập xuống sàn mạnh hơn dự tính. Anh nhăn nhó trong bụng, và chắp hai tay ra trước mặt, kiểu cử chỉ toàn cầu của việc van xin, “Làm ơn đi mà, Bucky à.”

“Cái-” Đứa bị van xin nói. 

“Làm ơn làm ơn làm ơn đi tập thể dục với anh đi. Vì lợi ích của chính em thôi.” Steve ném cặp mắt cún con vào. 

Bucky sẽ không đời nào thừa nhận, nhưng Steve thấy ánh mắt cậu dịu đi khi đáp, “Steve à,” 

“Đi mà, vì anh nhé?” 

“Steve à,” cậu lại đáp, nhưng kì này có vẻ nũng nịu hơn. 

“Vì bạn trai của em? Tình yêu của đời em? Stevie của em nhé?” 

Một phút ngần ngừ khi Bucky không chắc phải nói gì và Steve lôi ngay ra vũ khí tối thượng: anh nhếch môi dưới ra và bĩu. 

Bucky quạu, và quỳ sụp xuống để được ngang tầm mắt với Steve. Cậu nhìn Steve thật dịu dàng hồi lâu rồi vuốt ve đầu Steve và đuổi theo bờ môi anh. 

Steve âm thầm ăn mừng chiến thắng trong bụng. 

**Steve: 1**

**Bucky: 4**

Nhưng xong, Bucky đẩy ra, xa đủ để cả hai không còn hôn hít gì nữa nhưng cũng đủ gần để Steve thấy những đốm vàng nhỏ trong đôi mắt xám của cậu. Bucky xoa đầu Steve, nhẹ nhàng bảo, “Có cố gắng phết đấy.” và phủi quần đứng dậy bỏ đi. Thèng chóa. 

**Bucky: 5**

**Steve:  1 0**

Biến đi cái bảng tính điểm tưởng tượng kia. 

 

* * *

 

Steve về nhà sau một nhiệm vụ dài ba tuần sớm hơn thường lệ. Bởi vì có vài lỗi kĩ thuật khá là dở hơi. Anh bực đến độ không thèm lên tầng của anh với Bucky ở trước: anh đến thẳng phòng gym để đấm túi cát giải xui. Anh biết Bucky không phiền nếu Steve giận dữ và muốn giải tỏa bằng cách lảm nhảm hay bất cứ điều gì, nhưng Steve không thực sự muốn ném sự tiêu cực của mình vào người khác, ngay cả khi ‘người khác’ trong trường hợp này là cậu bạn trai ấm áp, tuyệt vời của anh. 

Vậy đấy, đó là lý do tại sao anh có nằm mơ cũng không ngờ rằng người đầu tiên anh nhìn thấy khi mở cửa vào phòng gym là cậu bạn trai ấm áp, tuyệt vời của anh. Cái lề gì thốn. 

Bucky, người đang ngồi trên máy kéo cáp, không nhận ra Steve đang ở đây. Cho đến khi Steve nhìn thấy Bucky với đôi mắt siết chặt, làn bụng sáng lấp lánh, và buộc anh phải thốt ra một tiếng thở dốc thật không giống người. Bucky quay phắt lại, và biểu hiện đầu tiên hiện lên trên mặt cậu khi thấy Steve là vẻ kinh hoàng. Như kiểu Steve vừa bắt gặp cậu đang cắm sừng anh ấy, chứ không phải là bắt gặp cậu đang tập gym nữa. 

Bucky tuột khỏi chiếc máy, “Trời đụ, Steve, nghe em này. Để em giải thích đã.” 

Steve không biết phải làm gì với đống thông tin này luôn. Bucky đang tập thể dục. Sau lưng Steve. Trong khi chối đây đẩy mỗi khi Steve đòi cậu đi tập. 

“Ôi giời ơi,” Steve cười ha hả, nghe chừng hơi lô lố. Giữa nhiệm vụ và sự giận dữ đã vón cục trong anh, Steve không biết phải phản ứng thế nào luôn. 

“Cấm anh nói gì đấy Steve,” Bucky đứng đó trông thật thảm thương. 

Steve bước đến chỗ cậu và ôm lấy Bucky, “Ôi giời ơi,” anh lại nói. 

“Thôi đi,” Bucky lầm bầm trên ngực anh. 

Steve hơi thả lỏng tay, “Từ lúc nào đấy?” 

Bucky không nhìn vào mắt anh khi cậu nói, “8 tháng roài.” 

“Úi.” Steve thốt lên hí hửng, “Còn mình hẹn hò được 9 tháng.” 

“Ờ, đúng òi.” 

“Thế nghĩa là sao?” 

“Nghĩa là,” Bucky hít một hơi thật sâu, và nhìn thẳng vào mắt Steve, “Em tập thể dục vì anh.” 

“Ui trời ơi,” Steve lại phá lên cười. “Xong em lại giả vờ là em hổng thích vận động đâu. Đồ cục bông to xác, trời ạ.” 

“Còn lâu em mới cho anh thỏa mãn nhé, Steve,” Và Bucky thực sự sở hữu sự táo bạo để lườm Steve, như thể cậu không phải là cục bông mềm mại đáng yêu nhất trong cả cái thế giới chết tiệt này. 

“Ui trời ơi.” 

**Steve: 1**

**Bucky: 5**

 

 


End file.
